


Normal

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is adorable, Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Hurt/Comfort, Lisa Is A Good Person, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Dean's life with Lisa and Ben is, to be expected, amazing. He has a normal job, a normal house, and a normal family. But when someone from his past shows up on his doorstep, he can't lie to himself anymore.





	Normal

Dean woke up, as usual, with the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping by his side. Without even opening his eyes, Dean could feel Lisa's warmth, her soft body pressed up behind him with her chin hooked snugly into the curve of his collar. Keeping his eyes closed, Dean rolled over and pressed his face into her soft hair, breathing in the scent of her conditioner. She'd taken a shining to the vanilla-scented stuff they bought at the local supermarket and used probably a bit too much. But Dean didn't mind. She was perfect.

Lisa made a small noise and curled into him, her breath warm on his ear. Dean let her snuggle up, not looking forward to having to get up and make Ben breakfast. But it had to be done, and as Dean heard Ben's feet coming down the stairs he gently extricated himself from Lisa and stumbled out of the bedroom, throwing on a shirt on the way.

As usual, Ben had sat down at the kitchen table and was reading a book - from where he was standing, Dean could see the name 'Harry Potter' on the cover.

"Bit early today, sport," Dean mumbled, ruffling Ben's hair on the way past. Ben looked up from his book and set it down, his eyes wide and bright.

"Today I'm going out with my friends," Ben said excitedly. "Remember? I haven't hung out with them in forever!"

Dean chuckled softly and took a few eggs out of the fridge, cracking them into a bowl. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do," Ben quipped, and Dean threw a washcloth at him. Ben giggled and threw it back, and it landed on the bench a few feet away from Dean.

"Aim's a little rusty today, kiddo," Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he put the now scrambled eggs in a saucepan, cranking up the stove. "You and me need to do some more of that 'playing catch in the yard' thing."

Ben made a face as he stood up, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass as he did so. "Is that what normal kids do with their dads?"

Dean shrugged, walking over to the pantry and pulling out some bread. "I dunno. I wasn't a normal kid either, remember?"

"But what did your dad do with you?" Ben asked curiously, sitting down at the bench with a now-full glass of juice. "You must've done something."

Dean grimaced, stirring the eggs around the saucepan. "He taught me how to be a warrior, not a kid. But Bobby played catch with me. I guess that counts."

"You can be my Bobby!" Ben said happily, kicking his feet and taking a sip of his juice. Dean laughed quietly and tossed the scrambled eggs on a plate with a slice of bread. 

"Yeah, okay kid. Eat up, you have school in a few hours."

 

 

It was a normal day for Dean. Lisa got up half an hour later, he cooked breakfast, then she went to work at eight thirty. Dean made his way to work after he drove Ben to school, and was immediately working on the second floor as soon as he got there. It was a lazy day at the construction site, and so he had time to relax and drink some beer with another worker around lunchtime, a mild-mannered older dude that reminded Dean of Bobby - just less cranky. 

Dean was home by four, Lisa got home around an hour later and Ben was dropped off by his friend's mum at five thirty. They had dinner at seven - a pot roast that Lisa had bought on the way home - and Ben went to bed at eight. Around ten, Dean sat in the living room with Lisa, a glass of wine for both of them.

"You know I usually don't drink this crap," Dean said, eyeing the wine in his hand with distaste. Lisa rolled her eyes, taking a sip of hers.

"Just because it's not as macho as beer doesn't mean it's not nice," she said, her eyebrows raised in that way that said 'you know I'm right'. Dean sighed and drank some, not admitting that yes, it actually did taste good. Lisa smiled at him, her teeth white in the dark room. Dean felt fondness inside him, but pushed down the ache in his gut. Getting out of the hunting life hadn't been easy for him. He missed Sam, missed Bobby, missed...

Missed Cas.

Dean missed Cas. A lot more than he should have.

"I know that look," Lisa said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Dean put his glass down and looked over at her, feeling his face droop like a dog's. "I... I love being here, Lisa - I really do. But..." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You miss them, don't you?" Lisa said quietly, moving closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Dean leaned into her, nodding his head.

"It's just hard sometimes, y'know?" he mumbled. Lisa hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I know. But let's not make this sad," she said, tilting his chin up with a soft smile. "Let's just... relax now."

Dean felt the muscles in his shoulders loosen as she said that, and smiled back at her. Lisa really was beautiful. And he did love her. She leaned over and kissed him gently, and Dean smiled into the kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean frowned, pulling away.

"Were we expecting anyone?" he asked, and Lisa shook her head.

"It could be the neighbours," she suggested. Dean kissed her head and walked over to the door, opening it with hesitation. He did not expect Castiel to be standing on the other side, half his face drenched in blood and his clothes ripped to shreds. 

Cas managed to croak out a hoarse "Dean," before he fell forward, unconscious. Dean barely managed to catch him and, still in shock, hefted the angel into his arms and stumbled to the living room. To Lisa.

"Lisa, get the first aid kit," Dean gasped, and Lisa's face turned from curious to horrified. She ran over and helped Dean ease Cas down onto the couch, before she ran out of the room and into the kitchen to get the kit. Dean kneeled next to the couch and peeled the ripped and bloodstained trenchcoat off Cas's body, eliciting a groan of pain from the angel. He quickly pushed the jacket off and popped open the shirt that was sticking to Cas's skin from all the blood. There was so much blood.

Lisa came back in, hefting a large container in her arms which she dropped beside Dean.

"I'm calling 911," she said in a panic, but Dean grabbed her arm before she could go.

"No, Lisa. He's an angel, they won't know what to do," Dean said urgently. "I need you to help me here."

"But... but how? He's hurt, he's dying, how can you do anything to help him?" Lisa asked, her eyes wide and scared.

"Calm down, Lise. I've helped him with worse," Dean said soothingly, holding her wrists. "You need to calm down."

Lisa took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed, then nodded tightly. Dean squeezed her wrists and let go, turning his attention back to Cas. The angel's eyes were half open and he was taking laboured breaths, but he was looking at Dean. He opened his mouth, but only a croak came out.

"It's okay Cas," Dean said softly, holding his friend's face in his hands. "I'll fix you up."

Cas's eyes fluttered closed again, and Dean tried to ignore the jerk in his gut. Shaking off the fear, he examined Cas's body. A large cut above the eye, a deep slash on his stomach. Blood was everywhere. Taking a deep breath, Dean started applying bandage after bandage on the wounds, pressing down firmly.

"Lisa, hold those there," Dean said. His voice was steadier than he thought it'd be. Lisa nodded and pressed down, letting out a choked sob at the sight. Dean, on the other hand, raced out of the room and to the kitchen. Steadying his breathing, Dean opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag of salt. He then spent five minutes demon-proofing the house, checking for monsters in every crack, under every bit of furniture. It was a miracle Ben hadn't woken up.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked shakily when he rushed past her.

"Whatever hurt Cas might have followed him," Dean said brusquely, giving Cas a quick once-over when he got back.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Of course I know him, he's my best friend," Dean muttered, taking the bandages off the cuts. The bleeding had slowed, but it was still going a bit. Deciding that it was the best it could get, Dean started cleaning the wounds. There was so much gunk in them - dirt, small rocks, dried mud - it was as if Cas had been dragged along like a rag doll. The mere thought made Dean shake with anger, and he focussed on cleaning everything out of the ugly wounds. Cas kept whining and shifting on the couch, and Lisa had to hold him down as much as she could while Dean was cleaning. When he'd finished Dean wrapped both wounds in excessive amounts of bandages before he stood up, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Lisa asked gently, standing up too.

"We need to get him into a bed," Dean said shakily. He felt as if he was going to faint.

"I can do it myself cowboy, you need to sit down," Lisa said. She sounded alarmed. Dean shook his head, kneeling next to the couch.

"Please Lisa, I can't leave him," Dean said. His voice cracked. 

Lisa look sad - she looked so sad. It was as if Dean was breaking her heart.

"Okay." She spoke softly. "You stay with him. I'll clean this up."

Dean slowly and gently hoisted Cas into his arms, stumbling down the hall to the spare bedroom. As gently as he could, Dean set Cas down on top of the covers, pulling the duvet over him. Cas was pale. He was so pale.

Dean leaned on the bed and put his head in his hands.

 

 

When Dean woke up, it was to see Cas with his eyes open, staring at him. Dean sat straight up, eyes wide as he looked at the angel. Cas smiled - a small smile that made Dean feel safe - and croaked out a soft, "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean said weakly, feeling a dumb smile on his face. "How you feeling?"

Cas tilted his head, his brow furrowed. "It doesn't hurt that much. I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Dean's voice cracked. "You almost _died_ last night, Cas. You came to my door, and you were halfway to the other side. I... I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it."

"Dean, I'm alright," Cas said slowly. "I just need rest. My grace will replenish itself and heal me, and then I can leave you alone once more." He looked so sad when he said that, as if it broke his heart to stay away. Dean knew that his heart would break if Cas left again. 

"You rest," Dean said gruffly, standing up. "I'll... go do stuff."

He walked briskly out of the room, wiping his face with his sleeve as he went. Cas just watched as the door closed softly behind him.

 

 

After about a week of healing, Cas was planning to leave as soon as he possibly could. Then his next visitor came. Cas's next visitor was a lot smaller than Dean, and a lot less traumatised. When Cas turned to see the door being opened, he saw it was by a small boy, no more than ten years old.

"You're Dean's best friend?" the boy asked, smiling. 

"Yes, I am. You're Ben?" Cas asked curiously.

"I'm Ben," Ben said happily. "And you're Castiel. You're an angel."

"I suppose I am," Cas said, feeling a smile creep onto his face.

"Dean really likes you," Ben said eagerly, sitting on the bed. "I think he likes you more than he likes Mum, which is a lot! He really _REALLY_ likes you!"

Cas smiled at that, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Well, I really like Dean as well."

Ben beamed at that, but then he looked very serious. "I don't think Dean wants you to go. I think he wants to stay with you."

"Why would you think that, Ben?" Cas asked, frowning. 

"Because Mum was talking to him, and she told him that he should be with you coz he loves you," Ben said, looking sad. "I don't want Dean to go, but I don't want him to be sad."

Cas studied the small boy for a long moment, his eyes squinted. Finally, he replied, "Don't worry Ben, I'll be leaving as soon as I can. Dean would much rather stay with you than go with me, and it would be much easier for him if I left."

Ben frowned. "But then he'll be sad. He really wants to be with you."

"Believe me Ben, I'm just a nuisance here," Cas said gently. "Dean does not care about me that much."

Ben tilted his head to the side, squinting at Castiel. He looked as if he was contemplating something. 

"You're wrong, Castiel."

Then he turned around and walked back out the bedroom door.

 

 

Dean couldn't sleep. The alarm clock next to the bed read 1:47 AM, and he was wide awake. Lisa was on her side next to him, asleep. Ben was upstairs in his room, also asleep. Then there was Cas, in the spare bedroom and not leaving Dean's mind. 

"Stop thinking," Lisa slurred, rolling over to face him. Her eyes were still closed, and her face was smushed into the pillow. "You're keeping me awake."

"Sorry," Dean whispered, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Lisa propped herself up on her elbows, and Dean felt her hair tickle his collarbone.

"Dean, this has got to stop," she said quietly. He turned to look up at her, brow creasing.

"What has?"

"The pining, the worrying, the anxiety about him as if he's going to disintegrate!"

"Who?"

"Castiel," Lisa said softly. "Dean, this has been the best year of my life, you being here with us. I loved it. But this isn't your life. You're meant to be out there, with your brother and your angel."

"Lisa, my brother is dead," Dean said quietly. "He's not coming back. And I made a promise to him to come to you after we saved the world."

"I don't care," Lisa said firmly. "You're restless here. You're not meant for a life in the suburbs. And..." she trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

"You love Castiel too much to leave him again."

Dean was silent. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

"You know I'm right," Lisa said gently. "So please... don't break his heart again."

Dean felt a single tear leave his eye, and it rolled over his face and onto the pillow underneath him.

 

 

"Thank you for helping me, Lisa," Castiel said in that gravelly voice of his. Dean saw Lisa smile at him and pull him into a hug.

"Look after yourself, Castiel," she said, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder, before Cas walked out the door and closed it firmly behind him. Dean turned away and closed his eyes.

"Are you staying here?" a voice asked. Dean opened his eyes and saw Ben staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm staying," Dean said. His voice was a lot shakier than he meant it to be. Ben frowned, and shook his head.

"No, you need to go with Castiel," he said, crossing his arms. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you want to be with him more than you want to stay here," Ben said. "And he really likes you too."

"Ben, I can't," Dean said softly.

"Yes you can!" Ben said loudly, causing Lisa to look over at them. " _Please_ , Dean. I don't want you to be sad."

Dean licked his dry lips and looked down at his feet. "Ben..."

"No excuses, Dean!"

Dean heard a small laugh from behind him, and he turned around to see Lisa covering her mouth, her eyes shining with mirth. Dean turned back to Ben, who had his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Feeling a smile creep onto his face, Dean sighed.

"I'm coming back to visit, okay?" 

Ben beamed and hugged him tightly, before running over to Lisa, chanting "He's going with Castiel! He's going with Castiel!"

Lisa smiled over at Dean, but her eyes were full of sadness. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself, Lise," Dean said quietly.

"Stop with the touchy-feely stuff," Lisa said firmly. "It's not your style."

Dean laughed softly, before realising. "Cas is already gone."

"He can't fly," Ben spoke up. "He's taking the bus."

Lisa grabbed the duffel bag that was laying on the floor beside her and shoved it into Dean's arms. 

"Take the Impala," she said, pushing him in the direction of the door. "And don't chicken out."

Dean took one last look at them, before he ran out the door. It banged shut behind him.

 

 

The bus stop was, in Castiel's opinion, drab and depressing. The sky was dark, the pavement was grey, and the people around him wearing suits were all the same. He pulled his trench coat around his body more, shivering in the cold. Taking another look at the schedule, Cas saw that the bus wasn't due for another fifteen minutes. He sighed and looked down at the ground, feeling a slight mist of rain on the back of his neck. The sound of cars was quiet and far apart - soft growls of engines and the squeal of tires on the damp bitumen. There was a much louder engine though - one that sounded far too familiar.

The engine cut off, and the sound of quick footsteps echoed in the night before Cas felt someone grab onto his arm. He whirled around in surprise, about to unsheath his angel blade when saw who it was.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Cas asked in surprise. Dean was panting slightly, his eyes bright. No one else at the bus stop even noticed.

"I've come to get you, why else would I be here?" he said, sounding out of breath. 

"But... what about Lisa and Ben?"

"They're the ones that convinced me to come in the first place. I'm an idiot Cas, I should never have left you."

Cas studied the man in front of him for a few long seconds. "You're serious."

Dean breathed out a laugh. "Yes Cas, I'm serious."

Cas felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards, and he ducked his head. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Shut up, you idiot."

Cas felt Dean's cool hands on his cheeks, and a warm mouth slotted against his. It was barely for a second, but the chill left Castiel immediately, filling him with indescribable warmth. He looked at Dean, and saw him smiling - a beautiful smile that rivalled God.

"Okay," Cas said breathlessly. "I'll go with you."

Dean's smile split into a grin, and that soft mouth was on his again. Before Castiel knew it, he was in the passenger seat of Dean's beloved car, and Bon Jovi, of all things, was blasting through the speakers. But all Castiel could concentrate on was Dean's warm and calloused hand between them, holding his hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a request on Tumblr, and I'll be posting it on there, too. If you're not following me, my username is wayward-lives.


End file.
